Bamboo
Bamboo is a type of plant that spawns in jungles. It is used to breed pandas and craft scaffolding and sticks. Sources Bamboo can be mined with any tool wherever it is found. Natural generation Bamboo may rarely generate in single shoots within Bamboo Forests. Bamboo generates much more frequently in the bamboo variants of jungles, covering large swaths of the landscape. Naturally generated bamboo may grow through trees, creating holes in their trunks and canopies. Farming Bamboo is the fastest growing plant in Minecraft. At default random Tick speed, each plant grows approximately every 204.8 seconds (every three random ticks). Pandas Pandas will drop 0–2 bamboos when killed in Bedrock Edition, and 1 bamboo when killed in Java Edition. Fishing and loot Bamboo can be found while fishing in jungle biomes as a junk item. It can also be found in shipwreck and Jungle Temple supply chests. Usage When mined, any other bamboo block placed above it will also get destroyed. A bamboo block will also be removed and drop itself as an item if a piston tries to push it or moves a block into its space. Bamboo can also be placed in a flower pot, where it retains the design it has in its item form. Farming Bamboo can be placed and will grow on grass blocks, dirt, sand, mycelium, podzol, Coarse Dirt or Red Sand. When bone meal is used on it, it will grow 1–2 blocks taller. Bamboo can grow to a maximum of 12–16 blocks tall. Pandas Bamboo items are eaten by pandas and can be used to speed up the growth of baby pandas. Bamboo can also be used to breed pandas, requiring at least 8 blocks of bamboo within a 5 block radius, at which point the player can feed them bamboo and they will mate, producing a baby panda. Fuel Bamboo can be used as fuel in furnaces and will smelt 0.25 items. Flower pots Bamboo can also be planted inside a flower pot, for decoration. Crafting |box1-5 = |box1-8 = |product2 = (×6) |box2-1 = |box2-2 = |box2-3 = |box2-4 = |box2-7 = |box2-8 = |box2-9 = }} Appearance The appearance of bamboo changes as it grows. When first placed, it takes the form of a small shoot. When it grows one block taller it grows to 2 pixels in length and width and the top block has leaves coming off it. At 3 blocks, the top 2 blocks have leaves and at 4 blocks the bamboo expands to 3×3 pixels. At 5 blocks tall, the top 3 blocks will have leaves on them and as the bamboo grows the leaves will move up and stay at the top 3 blocks. Destroying a block of bamboo will not change the appearance of the blocks below it. Bamboo is oriented at a random position in the block that it is in. It is the only block which changes its hitbox as it grows. Trivia * Because bamboo also grows very fast, it only takes 500 plants in an automatic farm to produce more items than a hopper can collect. However, a single hopper can only move enough items to keep 6.25 furnaces running. * Bamboo can grow up to 20 blocks high. Gallery 800px-Bamboo stages.png|The stages of growth for bamboo. Category:Plants Category:1.14 Category:Partial Blocks Category:Farming Category:Renewable Category:Crafting Category:Decorative Category:Smelting